Obvious
by Badiyannu
Summary: Megumi's starting to realize she just might have feelings for a certain rooster-head. When she tries to push them away, Sanosuke always brings them back. SM, KK. Review!


Obvious  
  
by Badiyannu  
  
a.n//Oiy, I'm getting too much into Rurouni Kenshin these days... futhermore, the Megumi and Sanosuke pairing. But, Kenshin and Kaoru are still my favorite couple! Anyhoo, this is ANOTHER songfic (sorry) with a M/S coupling (some K/K) because I was dying to write one... So, please, read+review (nicely)! \\ Badi  
  
Disclaimers: I dun own Rurouni Kenshin or it's characters. Like cha. I also do not own the song "Obvious" by Christina Aguilera. (Don't ask- it's my sister's CD...)  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
"Thank you for coming shopping with me, Miss Megumi. It's really nice of you."  
  
"Oh, no- I needed to go anyway."  
  
"Well, then, you can help me pick out a new kimono for the party tonight," Kaoru said, nonchalantly, running her finger along the seam of a bright red robe in the small boutique they had paused at.  
  
Megumi pursed her lips, "Party?"  
  
The younger woman nodded, still looking at the robe, "Yes. Minkata Hakajiwa is having a big get-together at her house- I should say mansion- tonight. She's an old friend of Sanosuke's and when she spotted him walking with us to the Akabeko, she rushed over and invited us to her party. She's got lots of rich, important friends that will be there. So, I just had to get another kimono- I cannot stand that old one I wear everyday."  
  
"Oh.," Megumi said lightly. Too lightly.  
  
"Miss Megumi!" Kaoru exclaimed, catching her tone, "You'll have to come, too! I'm sure that you can- after all, you and Sano..." She stopped her sentence short.  
  
The raven-haired woman stared at Kaoru, suspiciously, "What are you saying, tanuki?"  
  
Kaoru growled at the use of her "nickname" and said, "Well... you know- you and Sano are constantly fawning over each other..."  
  
"What?! I do nothing of the sort!"  
  
"Don't try to deny it, Miss Megumi," Kaoru said impatiently, with a wave of her hand, "It's so obvious."  
  
Megumi felt herself turn red, but she stood firmly, "You wouldn't know. I don't know what you're talking about. Now, if you could kindly continue with your shopping."  
  
"Alright... Hey! What do you think of this one?" Kaoru suggested, excitedly and she pulled a beautiful, silk, blue-green kimono off the rack. Gently, she held it up to herself.  
  
"Wow, that's a very nice one, Kaoru. Matches well with your eyes," Megumi replied, smiling. She hoped Kaoru wouldn't bring up her and Sanosuke again.  
  
"Thanks," Kaoru beamed, then a blush crept over her cheeks, "...do you think Kenshin will like it?"  
  
Megumi was slightly taken aback- Kaoru never spoke about Kenshin to her before. Like she was a girl asking her older sister about the guy she liked.  
  
"I think he'll love it..."  
  
"Oh, good."  
  
"...if he doesn't see me in mine first!" and little fox ears popped up on Megumi's head.  
  
"MEGUMI!"  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
Sanosuke threw the fine-chopped logs into a pile, not-so-gently. He grumbled to himself about all the work he had to to for the "evil witch" and "shrew woman", as he put it. Where was she anyway? Oh yes- she had gone shopping with Kaoru for... hmm... yeah, for some new clothes. He couldn't see why she needed some new clothes; he had peeked into her closet once and it was filled with outfits... He heard the screen open and he whirled around.  
  
"Honey, I'm home," a female voice said, sarcastically.  
  
Sano rolled his eyes and glared at the owner of the voice as she dropped her bags and sauntered over to him.  
  
"Oh, great. That's the way it is- the man works and the woman goes shopping," Sanosuke retorted, letting his eyes linger on Megumi who was now a foot away from him.  
  
"Yes, that's the way the world goes round. Now... are you done with those, rooster-head?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, do ya think you could hurry? It's getting cold already in the clinic. Oh- but I can see you don't mind the cold..." she said, peering down at Sano's bare chest.  
  
The spiky-haired man smirked, "Hey, I'm just doing this for *your* viewing pleasure."  
  
"Well, it's a very nice view..." she taunted, slyly, putting her hands on his chest, gently.  
  
"Indeed..." Sano was beginning to lean down. "Megumi, do you--"  
  
She suddenly pulled away and was blushing, furiously, "Umm, I've got to go make dinner..." She backed up and ran back to the house, picking up her bags on the way.  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
Can you hear it in my voice?  
  
Was it something I let slip?   
  
Does the whole world know?  
  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
"Strange... I've never known Megumi-dono to act like that."  
  
"Me either. I'm kinda worried for the fox- she's been avoiding since she walked in the door after going shopping with... hey- do you think Jou-chan has anything to do with this?"  
  
"Kaoru-dono? I don't think so. She's not one to talk people into those sorts of things, that she isn't."  
  
"Yeah... could you maybe ask her, though? She'll warm right up to you, Kenshin..."  
  
"Oro??? What do you mean by that, Sano?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Wakatte de gozaru, Sanosuske. Sessha will ask her, that he will."  
  
"Arigatou, Kenshin. Mata ne."  
  
Sanosuke waved as he rose from his seat on the floor across from Kenshin. Kenshin smiled and waved back, watching Sano leave before picking up his tea once more.  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
Kaoru whirled around in her new kimono while admiring herself in the mirror. (a/n: did they have mirrors?) She giggled as she thought of the party tonight and she couldn't wait to show it off to Kenshin. But now, it was not time for the party, so she gingerly began to undress, taking precautions not to mess up the kimono.  
  
Just as she just lowered the kimono onto the futon it was laying on before, she heard the screen open.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I wanted to ask you... ORO!!!" Kenshin had glanced up at the half naked Kaoru.  
  
"KENSHIN NO HENTAI!!!" the girl screeched at the top of her lungs and hurled the closest thing she could find at him. Her shoe.  
  
"Aiiiee!" The shoe hit Kenshin square in the forehead and he fell back against the wall. Kaoru pulled on her old kimono with lightning speed and hurried over to Kenshin, who was now clutching his head with his hand and slouching against the wall.  
  
"Oww..." he glanced up at Kaoru, and like he was just remembering where he was, he exclaimed, "Kaoru-dono! Gomen naisi! Gomen!!! Sessha is very, very..."  
  
"It's alright, Kenshin.- No, actually, it isn't 'alright'... I mean-- oiy... I'm sorry for throwing my shoe at you," Kaoru babbled out, flushed in the face.  
  
Kenshin rubbed his head, a deep red blush was spanned across his cheeks. "Still,... Sessha is sorry but wants to ask you something..."  
  
"Oh! If that's all you want, you should have knocked! Okay?" she said, cradling his head in her lap and stroking his forehead.  
  
"H-hai, Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin answered, quietly. He was thoroghly enjoying her sympathy.  
  
"What was it you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"...Oh! Sano wants to know if you told something to Megumi-dono when you went shopping today. Did you?"  
  
Kaoru stopped stroking Kenshin's head to hold her finger to her face to think. Kenshin was slightly disappointed.  
  
"Hmm... no. We just talked about normal stuff... you know- the party and related articles."  
  
"Well, Sano said she has been avoiding him, that she is."  
  
"I can't think of any reason why. I think I'll go visit her."  
  
"Okay, Kaoru-dono..."  
  
"...Umm, Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"...Could you get up?"  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
I'm the one who's in control   
  
Now I'm acting like fool  
  
Do my feelings show?  
  
Is my face aglow?  
  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
"I need to talk to you, Dr. Genzai."  
  
"What about, Megumi?"  
  
"Well, I uhh... have a small problem. Could I talk to you about it?"  
  
"Of course, dear girl! Now, take a seat and we'll see about this 'problem'."  
  
Quickly, Megumi sat down upon the small pillow that was near Dr. Genzai who was treating to a patient. It looked as if the patient was sleeping. Hopefully, he was not just resting his eyes because she did not want him to hear.  
  
"You see, there's this friend I have... yes... and she's most confused on her feelings for this one guy. They fight constantly and yet... people seem to notice the affection that's in-between the lines... because my friend is starting to get a funny feeling in her heart everytime she sees him..."  
  
Dr. Genzai just nodded.  
  
"And... she thinks she's falling for him," Megumi said.  
  
Dr. Genzai smiled, "What's the problem here, Megumi-chan? It seems as if these feelings that are surfacing are, perhaps, good for her. Love is a good thing to feel anyday; it means you're healthy-- erm, your *friend*."--Megumi raised an eyebrow.--"I think she should tell the man how she feels. It will be cleared off her chest. And the fighting- just a way to show their affection for one another because they both are too stubborn to admit it."  
  
Megumi took all this in and thought about it for awhile. Then, slowly, she rose and began to walk towards the screens. At the last second, she flipped her hair and looked back at the doctor.  
  
"Hai... and what if the guy doesn't feel the same way?"  
  
"...I have a good hunch he will return the feelings."  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
Sanosuke Sagara was getting rather impatient as he tapped his foot on the leaf-covered ground. A chilly breeze blew by and he shuddered once again. He had been waiting here, on the street by the clinic, for hours, it seemed. Waiting for that fox-woman.  
  
Kenshin hadn't been able to squeeze any information out of Kaoru so Sano marched himself down to the clinic and planted himself under a nearby tree. Megumi had to come out sooner or later and when she did...  
  
Why was he thinking about her so much? Why did this matter so much to him? Megumi had been angry with him plenty of times before and ignored him. Yet... this time it was different; she didn't seem angry but kind of... scared.   
  
Was she afraid of him?  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
Her long raven hair floated in the winter breeze and whipped at her pale face. Slowly, she made her way down the steps of the clinic, thinking a different thought as she stepped onto each one.  
  
Should she tell him?  
  
Should she continue to keep her distance?  
  
Does he feel the same way?  
  
Megumi rubbed her temples as she strode down the sidewalk in graceful steps. This business was really confusing. Instead of treating her patients, maybe she should treat herself. To a warm bath... a massage... a--  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
She screamed in surprised as an arm grabbed her waist and pulled her off the sidewalk, then pinning her against a tree. Then two hands grabbed her arms and held her there. She began to get everything into focus...  
  
"Sanosuke! What the hell--"  
  
"Shh-just let me talk, fox," and with that he covered her mouth with one hand.   
  
When she had finally hushed up, he took his hand away and placed it on her shoulder. Megumi shuddered- it was quite cold outside and she had no coat.  
  
"Fo- Megumi,... look, I don't know why you're mad at me.. if you are even mad. You don't have to be afraid of me- I'm done being a fighter-for-hire and you know that. I would never- NEVER- hurt you, fox... I thought you knew that, too..."  
  
The woman was amused and touched. Here he was, the guy she was thinking about, and he thought she was afraid of him! Then...then, he said he would never hurt her. Never. Did he feel the same? It could just be protectiveness... or maybe he wanted something.  
  
"Can I talk now?" Megumi asked flatly and he nodded, still pinning her up against the tree.  
  
"First, I am NOT frightened by you. I can't belive you thought that- I don't see how anyone could be intimidated by you..." she began, sharply, but softened her tone when she glanced up at Sanosuke's serious face, "And... I know you won't hurt me... I've known that since you saved me from suicide."  
  
Sano smiled softly, "Yeah- good thing I did, huh?"  
  
"Very good. I'll always have my silly rooster-head here to protect me," she replied, confidently, with a smirk on her fair features.  
  
"So..." Sanosuke said, slyly, "Why were you avoiding me, anyway?"  
  
"Oh," she raised a slender finger to her cheek as if to think, "just had to have a little time to think about something..."  
  
"About what, fox?"  
  
"...a guy. But you wouldn't know anything about that," the doctor retorted, airily.  
  
Sanosuke grinned and lifted an hand to stroke Megumi's cheek, gently and she shuddered at his warm touch.  
  
"That works for me."  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
  
Caught up in emotions  
  
I'm outta control  
  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
"Aww! Chibi-Yahiko is going with Tsubame-chan! How kawaii!"  
  
"Don't call me 'Chibi-Yahiko', busu!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"  
  
"You heard me! ... busu tanuki..."  
  
"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE, YAHIKO!!!"  
  
Kaoru chased Yahiko around the dojo with her bokken raised above her head, ready to strike.  
  
"Oro! Kaoru-dono, calm yourself! Hurting Yahiko will not solve anything, that it won't!" Kenshin cried, walking into the room. He tried to put on his best peace-making voice, but he feared for Yahiko's safety too much.  
  
Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks and flushed red, "Kenshin! I-I- he called me a busu...... gomen, Kenshin." She lowed her bokken and her head.  
  
"It's okay, Kaoru-dono. Don't be sorry- Yahiko should not have been calling you that in the first place, that he shouldn't," Kenshin comforted, glancing at Yahiko who had come to a stop beside him.  
  
"It's not my fault! She called me 'Chibi-Yahiko'!"  
  
"Don't you think your words are hurtful, Yahiko? Karou-dono is not a busu or a tanuki- she's very pretty, that she is," the red-haired man said, smiling at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru thought her heart would explode, and she blushed as she managed to ramble out, "Oh! Thank you, Kenshin!"  
  
"She just had to flaunt that I asked Tsubame to go to the party with me tonight--" Yahiko was interrupted.  
  
"Tsubame-chan? Good for you, Yahiko!" Kenshin grinned. Yahiko facefaulted.  
  
"Speaking of the party," Kenshin took Karou's hand in his and she gasped with wide eyes, "Karou-dono, would you like to accompany me at the party tonight?" He smiled innocently.  
  
The girl was at a loss for words, "I-I-I-well-... of course!"...and she hugged him, tightly.  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin murmured, with swirly eyes and a blush spanned across his cheeks.  
  
"Ick! That's gross- who'd wanna go with her?" Yahiko yelled, then ran out of the room.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Yes, Kenshin...?"  
  
"...you're hurting me, that you are."  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
"Auntie Megumi! I got the mail! I got the mail!"  
  
"Bring it here, Ayumi."  
  
The little girl skidded into the warm kitchen where a little fire was stirring in a lantern. Megumi was knitting on the floor next to Sanosuke who took an interest to staring at the fire, occasionally glancing over at Megumi to critisize her knitting.  
  
"Here you go, Auntie Megumi," Ayumi smiled and tried to hand Megumi the mail but Sanosuke was in the way.  
  
"...Uncle Sano..."  
  
"Rooster-head, you're in--ack!"  
  
The ex-fighter-for-hire lifted Megumi with ease and placed her nonchalantly on his lap. Megumi gasped and immediately turned red while Ayumi giggled.  
  
"I'm not moving so, might as well move you," he said, throwing his fish bone into the fire.  
  
Ayumi finally gave the mail to Megumi who took it stiffly, glaring at Sano, but made no attemp to move. Instead, she sighed and began opening a letter with her fingernail. "Thank you, chibi."  
  
"I'll go now so you and Uncle Sano can play kissie-kissie..." Ayumi said in a singsong voice as she skipped out of the room.  
  
Both Sano and Megumi flushed red but Megumi called out, "Ayumi! I don't know where you get that from, but that is certainly NOT true!"  
  
She then looked at Sanosuke, whose face happened to be inches from hers. He had a smirk on his handsome features.  
  
"Hey, Foxy..." he sensually moved an arm around her waist, "you wanna play 'kissie-kissie'?"  
  
The doctor's eyes went wide and her cheeks red, as she smacked Sansuke across the face, "SANO! You hentai!"  
  
He fell back with a lopsided grin (not to mention, a red handprint) on his face, Megumi still siting on his lap. Her arms were folded and eyes closed, looking angry.  
  
"Don't ever try that again, rooster..."  
  
"I won't..."  
  
"...without asking me first." and with that she threw herself down on his chest and smirked, looking him in the eye. Now it was Sanosuke's turn to be surprised.  
  
"A-ano... Megumi..."  
  
She waited, expectantly.  
  
"Can... err... we play... 'kissie-kissie'...?" he asked timidly.  
  
Gingerly, she rubbed her nose against his but pulled away quickly and said, "No." She sat up on his lap and started reading her mail again.  
  
Sano growled in frustration, "Mou. You little minx..." He followed Megumi in sitting up, his chest flush against her back. She was busy scanning, what seemed like, a letter. Suddenly, she grumbled something under her breath.  
  
"Nan dai, fox?" he asked, peering over her shoulder.  
  
"...a letter for...you," she spat, "from some girl, I belive, named Minkata..." She put a nasy emphasis on Minkata's name.  
  
Sano's eyes narrowed down at her, "Hey, give that to me, fox."  
  
"Gladly." She crumbled the letter in her hand and shoved it straight onto Sanosuke's chest, causing him to fall back once more. Hastily, Megumi arose from the comfy spot on Sano's lap and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Megitsune! Maa maa, chotto matte yo!... kuso..." Sano called after her in a half angry, half worried tone. Warily, he looked down at the letter which was now a ball in his lap. He picked it up, uncrumpled it, then began to read...  
  
Dear Sano-chan,  
  
It's me, Minkata! It's been so long since we've seen each other, ne? I'm no glad you're coming to the party tonight and your friends too- they're really nice! I hope I can aquaint with them all.  
  
Sano-chan, you've gotten so big and strong.... also, you're very handsome. What any woman wouldn't do to have you as their man... Speaking of that, how about we meet up after the party to go into more... intimate details. If you know what I mean.  
  
(I hope this is the right address- your little friend Yahiko gave it to me. I didn't know you work at a clinic!)  
  
Love you,  
  
Minkata   
  
"Damn you, Minkata," Sanosuke cursed under his breath, then took off in search of the fox.  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
The raven-haired doctor sat on the back porch of the clinic, her arms wrapped around her legs. She didn't care if it was freezing- she just wanted to cry. But, that certainly would not happen; she was too proud to stoop down to crying over a guy.  
  
Sanosuke... the one who had just seemed like he had at least some feelings for her. Now, she just didn't know what to think. Who was this hussy that had pet names for *her* rooster-head? Was there something Sanosuke forgot to mention to her? Or maybe didn't want to... Well, she could make the exception for crying just this once...  
  
"Auntie Megumi! What ya doing out here?"  
  
"Suzume! Where did you come from, chibi?" Megumi scooped the child up in her arms and cuddled her to her chest.  
  
"Ayami say Uncle Sano was looking for you. I came to find Auntie!"  
  
"Oh, chibi. You're so kawaii. But it's chilly out here and you can catch a cold."  
  
"...Auntie Megumi, you come to party?" Suzume asked innocently, and stared up into Megumi's face.  
  
"...I'm afraid not, sweetie," she replied, the same sadness back in her voice.  
  
"Oh no! Why not?"  
  
"I-I just don't feel like going..." the doctor glanced down at the little girl in her arms, who looked hurt at the prospect, so Megumi smiled softly and winked, "Besides, I don't have a date..."  
  
"Yes you do, fox. You just refuse to speak to him, ne?"  
  
The pair spun around and looked up into the face of a smirking man.  
  
"Uncle Sano!" Suzume jumped out of Megumi's arms and clung onto Sano's leg.   
  
Megumi huffed and turned around again.  
  
"Hey, don't you be that way, fox. I'm trying to ask you something here!" Sanosuke insisted as he gave Suzume a gentle push inside.  
  
The woman kept her back facing him but he could see her shoulders move as she sighed, "Sanosuke, I don't see why you even try."  
  
"I try because I lo--...I'm sick and tired of your pouting, fox," Sano managed to catch himself just in time and hoped she didn't hear his hesitation. "You're always making crazy ass assumptions; why can't you just listen to me before you run, ne?"  
  
He saw her shoulders relax and she replied, "Because... I'm afraid... of the truth."  
  
"What truth? The truth about Minkata?" Sanosuke asked, gently, but he was also puzzled- why was she worried about Minkata?  
  
"Yes, Sano! Can't you get anything through your thick skull?!" Megumi exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Her voice was sharp but trembling.  
  
Sanosuke knelt down behind her and placed his hands gingerly on her shoulders. Slowly, he began to massage them with his massive hands, a flush of tenderness spreading through Megumi's body with each knead.  
  
"Megitsune," he whispered warm breath into her ear, "I don't care for Minkata. I never did. I only played with her when we were little because she was rich. That's the same reason I'm going to her party in the first place."  
  
Megumi loved it when he called her by the nickname he had for her. She chuckled, "Sounds like you."  
  
"Yeah. So... you coming with me to the party or not?" he asked, hopefully.  
  
"...or not. I don't know, Sano. If I show up, I show up. If I don't, then you will have your other girl to fawn over you. Good night, rooster."  
  
The doctor arose, turned sharply on her heel, and glided inside, leaving a disappointed Sanosuke on the porch.  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
Do you see my hands, they tremble  
  
Wonder why I can't look you in the eyes  
  
Don't know how long I can keep this inside  
  
Isn't it obvious  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
"Where's my pink ribbon?!"  
  
"Where's my comb? I can't find my comb, busu!"  
  
"Jou-chan, I think I have your ribbon! But, I'm using it as my hakama belt!"'  
  
"Sano! Give that back!"  
  
"Yahiko found his comb, Kaoru-dono! Do you happen to know where my loin cloth is?"  
  
"Thanks, Kenshin! And your loin... LOIN CLOTH?!?!"  
  
"ORO! Did I say that out loud?!"  
  
"Hey, Kenshin- I think I saw you loin cloth on Little Jou-chan's floor..."  
  
(Kaoru and Kenshin both blushed brightly.)  
  
"Eww! What is it doing there, busu?!"  
  
"Go, Kenshin! You finally got her, eh buddy?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!!! NOW GIVE ME MY RIBBON!!!"  
  
(Silence)   
  
(Everyone was now resorting to quiet whispers.)  
  
"Sessha does not need his loin cloth, that he doesn't."  
  
"I'm gonna go comb my hair now."  
  
"Here's your ribbon, Jou-chan."  
  
"Thank you. Your hakama belt is on the clothesline."  
  
The hustle and bustle of the Kamiya Dojo had now quieted down and everyone of the Kenshin-gumi hurried off to do final preparations before the party. Nervousness was in the air which each thought.  
  
~I hope my hair stays down so Tsubame can see...~  
  
~That fox better show up...~  
  
~ Kaoru-chan is quite restless when she is angry. Sessha likes that...~  
  
~How did Sanosuke find out about mine and Kenshin's little intimate moment?! I was sure we cleaned up all the evidence...~  
  
Little did they know, that a lonely fox was sitting alone at home, not going to the party...  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
~Where is she? Where is she? WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!?!~  
  
"...I guess she's not coming," Sanosuke huffed, crossing his arms.  
  
Kaoru glanced around the bridge and shrugged, "Guess not. Sorry, Sano."  
  
"Hey, guys, I'm gonna go inside and look for Tsubame-chan, okay?" Yahiko asked, as he edged towards the giant front doors.  
  
"Okay. Kaoru-dono and I should also go in, that we should," Kenshin added, taking Kaoru's hand and she giggled.  
  
The tall man rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He watched the couple walk inside after Yahiko. Why couldn't he be a lady killer like Kenshin? He sure had Jou-chan wrapped around his finger.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Sanosuke spun around to face, what he thought, was the most beautiful creature on the planet.  
  
"Uhh........."  
  
"Well," Megumi twisted her fingers nervously, "Say something, you baka!"  
  
"Holy shit."  
  
Megumi blushed, "Not what I was hoping for," she smiled, "but close enough."  
  
He held out his arm for her to take and she gladly obliged, holding her head high. She really looked stunning in the deep red kimono and Sano couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
As they began to walk inside, the doctor looked up at Sanosuke, strangely, "What's wrong? Is there something on my face? Why are you staring at me like that?!"  
  
"...'Cause you're so damn sexy..." he said huskily and bent down, capturing her mouth with his.  
  
It was the most wonderful feeling in the world for Megumi. She had been waiting for this day ever since she laid eyes on the tall, handsome man with the 'bad' kanji on his jacket. Now, she was sharing it with him, pushing back, her tongue searching his mouth. His kissing was rough and uncoordinated, but that made it all the better.  
  
Finally, the couple pulled away from each other, in a daze, looking into each others eyes.  
  
"Listen, fox, let's not tell Kenshin or Jou-chan about this, ne?" Sano asked, smiling.  
  
Megumi grinned and nodded, "Agreed."  
  
And they walked, arm-in-arm, into the giant house, as if nothing happened.  
  
"Do you think it's too obvious?"  
  
Sano smirked, "Yeah."  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
a/n: Yeah! I'm done! You guys DO NOT know the extent of time I have worked on this story! I had to change a few things, erase some, write a lot... Gawd, I'm so glad that's over with! Do ya'll want a sequel??? ^.~  
  
Notes:  
  
Wish me a HAPPY 15th BIRTHDAY! I am now ALMOST 16!!! Horrah!   
  
Don't crash my party, Bri, or you'll be sorry... :-Þ (inside joke)  
  
Wondering about the "lonely fox who was not going to the party"? Well, it didn't go. Actually, it stayed in its home in a cave nearby and was lonely while it was waiting for its mate to come back from hunting. How about that? I bet the Kenshin-gumi didn't know about that. Told you.  
  
REVIEW! It can be your birthday present to me! (Of course, if you would like to send me something, preferably money, my address is...) j/k 


End file.
